


Till the end of the line

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WARNING TALKS ABOUT SUICIDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas





	Till the end of the line

Steve walked into the room and was met with a sight he'll never forget. Bucky was sitting in the corner on the floor, sobbing and holding a gun to his head. Steve quickly ran over and ripped the metal thing out of his best friend's hand. He ran his hands over Bucky's shoulders, looking him all over. Once Steve was sure he was okay he started breathing again.

He took ahold of Bucky's hand, using his other to wipe the tears from the other man's face, "You couldn't do it could you?"

Bucky merely shook his head as silent tears continued to slip down his cheeks. Neither man noticed the crowd in the doorway, alarmed by the loud crash from when Steve had thrown the gun.

Steve swallowed before continuing, "Its the serum. We can't kill ourselves. Just like we can't get drunk."

Tony and Natasha both were shocked, Howard had never said anything about that in the report. There's no way Steve could have known. The other two, Wanda and Sam looked on in confusion as well.

Bucky looked up at Steve, "Hydra never told me that."

Steve shook his head, "Yeah well neither did the guy who made me..." There was a stifling silence that set about the room as they took in his words, "I-I figured it out myself." He paused at the look of horror on Bucky's face, "It was right after you...well, fell. I thought you were dead. It hurt so bad I just couldn't... I couldn't..." He stops to take a shaky breath.

Natasha at this point has both hands covering her face, you can see the shattered heart reflected in Tony's eyes. Wanda has tears threatening to spill over, and Sam has his fists clenched.

Steve continued, "You...you can't kill yourself. You can put the gun in your mouth, but you can't pull the trigger. You can tie the noose around your neck, but can't kick out the chair. You can put the pills in your hand, but can't put them in your mouth. You can put the knife to your chest, but can't push it in..." He doesn't notice the tears flowing down his best friend's face, but for a completely different reason, "Its like we have a back up plan. The serum heals us before we can cause the harm so to speak."

The room was dead silent until there was the sound of skin on skin. Natasha let out a slight gasp that went unnoticed as Steve stared at Bucky. His hand pressed to his cheek where the brunette had slapped him.

Bucky suddenly wrapped Steve in a tight one-armed hug, "Let's make a deal...I stay alive, you stay alive. And vice versa."

Steve nodded, "Sounds good to me."

They stayed like that for a moment until Bucky softly said, "You're stuck with me, Punk."

You could see the stiffness leave Steve's shoulders, like a weight was lifted off of him as he clutched Bucky tighter and said, "Till the end of the line, Jerk."


End file.
